Heather Diana Hofferson
Heather Diana Hofferson''' is a Hispanic daughter Greek Demigod of Hades and of Hannah Dellora Hofferson. She is the Younger sister of her dead twin siblings. She is also twins with '''Heaven Caroline Hofferson. She is the older sister of her brother, Harper Dean Hofferson. She is currently in a relationship with an old Kronos helper, Grayson Moon Hunt. History Meeting Hannah Dellora Hofferson met Hades while taking a trip to the mines. At first, she did not want to go. But, as her cousins continued to push her into going, she eventually went with her family. They went to many places. But, when they got to the last place she met a man. He wore a black suit with black pants and shoes. They spoke to each other for quite a while. Soon enough, they fell in love. Heather She had her twin sister separated from her from birth. She was supposed to die that night, by the nurse Mrs. Nelson, but, fortunately, Hades and Hannah came to pick her up in time. Before she was born, Hannah and Hades had two kids that were twins. Their names were Robin and Rose. They both had died when they were born. Childhood Heather had quite a tragic childhood. Her father, Hades, had "died." Her mother cried for her father's death. During that year, her beloved brother, Harper, was born. He too was supposed to die the night he was born. Fortunately, Heather's skills were with her so she saved her brother from being murdered by the nurse. After her second attempt, Mrs.Nelson was fired even though she should've been fired the first time she tried to kill a baby. Meeting Her Step-Father She was about five-years-old when she met John Wesley. She did not trust the man even from that age. One day, when John was "going" to work, she decided to take her mother's camera and followed John. Instead of going to work, Mr. Wesley went to a restaurant and met up with a woman named Leah Lawrence. She took pictures of everything. Then, they both went into his car and John drove to Leah to her house. She kissed him goodbye and Heather gagged. She went home and pretended to be sleeping the whole time when John entered her room. Later, she told her mother about what she discovered and Hannah and John later had a discussion. John claimed that Leah was his cousin but Hannah immediately said that cousins don't kiss. He apologized. She forgave John but told him that the next time it happens he's dead and they're over with no hesitation. He understood. After that, it was the first day of Heather's new daily routine of pain. The first time didn't seem to be nice to her. It seemed to be that it has already been a few days since her abuse started. Even when it had only been the first day. School Things weren't easier for her at school. As she was born on Halloween, she was bullied for it. To her, it seemed like a dumb reason to be bullied for. She was the freak of the school, meanwhile, her brother was the most popular boy. Heather's biggest bully is the school was Brittney Lemons. Heather likes to call her Bratney. It was always a funny joke to her. But, for years Heather thought there was something weird about Brittney. It felt as if she wasn't human. A talent show came on and Harper and Heather we're partners for it. They both sang a song from the band, "Muse." The song as called, "Dead Inside." Then, a boy named Mason randomly joined. Mason had become Heather's only relateable and understandable friend at her elementary school They developed feelings for each other when they discovered how much they related to one another. Both had an abusive stepfather. Both had a dead mother. Mason guided Heather through school while risking his reputation. Heather did want to make a new friend one day but never got the chance to do so. She wanted to become friends with a boy named Alexander Anderson. She may hve liked him little. He himself never participated in the bullying but his close friends and just friends did. His friends were the ones who prevented her from making a new friend. She never tried to make another friend again. Animals She got pets at the age of five. She got three husky's. Caramel, Shadow, and Faith. Shadow, the first dog, had White and black fur. Caramel, the second dog, had white fur a light brown fur. And Faith, the last dog, had white fur and light gray fur. Death Hannah was killed by the step-dad of Heather and her brother. Her mother and step-father got into an argument. Heather herself tried to stop the fight as John started getting physical. She ended up being dragged into the room along with her mother to see Hannah die in front of her eyes. John has gotten and gun out and shot her. He yelled at Hannah to get up but was blind to see that he himself shot her in the head in col blood. Heather ran out of the room in tears and called the cops. They didn't believe her but decided to come anyway. By the time they got there, John had already gotten rid of Hannah's dead body. Now, Heather and her brother had no one to help them. No one would believe them. No one would even believe her brother. After her mother's death, she was determined to become smarter and stronger so then no one else in her life died. Unfortunately, she wouldn't know if her self-training would be enough. So, she always trained no matter what. Before Hannah got shot, She had given Heather a necklace. It was a necklace you could open up. One side has a picture of Harper and Heather while the other had a picture of Hannah. Heather promised to keep it forever no matter what. Snapped Once Almost Twice Heather's first time to snap at her stepfather was when she was six-years-old. She had gotten angry. She grabbed all of his beer and drugs and threw them in the trash. Her brother was frightened and scared that she would die too. but, fortunately, John was too afraid to lend a hand to her. She was fine with that. Finally, she got the man she feared to fear her. Being feared by John was great, being feared by everyone around her wasn't. A second time she snapped was a few days before she went to the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. He was yelling for stupid reasons for the 10,000th time. She had gotten a hunting knife and threatened him with it. She was about to behead him until her brother stopped her. She dropped the hunting knife, disappointed and shocked in what she has done. John called the cops but, they didn't believe him. They said, "Nonsense! Why would a kid do that? No kid would do that. Especially kids who are abused." and hung up. He did nothing to her for a few days. She thought that if she does it again she would be able to maybe be normal. But she would only do it again for her family's sake. But then, she thought that she wouldn't be any better than John if she did. And that it would show that she has no humanity left if her broken, beat up, sad soul. First Attack She was in the bathroom one day when Brittney was there. Britney turned into something Heather describes as, "Normal." She turned into a gorgon. She kicked a punched her to the ground and ran away. Her P.E teacher, Mr. Quentin, threw her a sword that kills anything it touches. and she killed Brittney. After the incident, she was told to go to a camp. Her mother was dead so she couldn't take them. And her stepfather was too lazy and too drunk to drive them there. He also wanted them to go anyways. So they had to go there on their own. Moving to Camp The first thing they did, pack up food. Steal some money just in case. They also took as many healing things as they could. Harper picked up some clothes. Heather picked up a black sweater that Hannah bought her that was way too big for her and some pants Hannah also bought her that is also way too big for her. She somehow made the pants look like they fit her. She wore some shoes that were a gift from her aunt and a random black shirt. The black shirt said, "Sarcasm could help. Lies could help. The acting could help. But, it could truly help in life if you're Depressed." with a front tie knot. It was good advice. It's what helped her be fake all these years. They then escaped from their windows in their rooms from jumping down a tree and trying to land on the ground safely. Her brother failed because he had no training. He never got any training. Then they started off their adventure going East. Meeting Grover They got hungry so they went to a nearby park and ate quickly. Then, they got another ride heading to Kansas. It was dark by the time they reached Kansas. They looked for shelter. They slept then went back to traveling. As they waited for another ride, they saw Grover. They spoke for a while then Grover had to leave for a bit. He asked where they were going and they told him. He helped. Then in about 22 hours (almost one day), they made it to camp. First Day At Camp Heather's First day at camp wasn't a good one. After she found out she was a daughter of Hades, everyone hated her. So, she hid her brother in the Hades cabin for a long time. She didn't want him to be bullied just lie how she was in her mortal life and how she is now. She wanted him to have a normal life. Whatever they did, she deserved it. Only her. She'd suffer the consequences. Especially after the death of her mother. Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Fans Series The Titans Return At the beginning of the story, Chiron sets Heather and her friends to fight the four titans, The cyclops, the Fire titan, the Wind titan, and the Ice titan. She refuses at first but when Chiron uses her mother's death against her, she accepts but just will blame anything that happens to anyone on him. During the battle, She gets thrown to the floor, losing her memory while trying to get Ryan's last Pearl. When she wakes up, she runs, she uses the pearl and it leads her to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter She meets all of the characters in The Fight For Camp Half-Blood. She has a rivalry with the Roman son of Pluto, half-brother of Hazel, Di Angelo Nico Di Angelo. The Fight For Camp Half-Blood The Underworld The World The Adventures Of Grayson Moon Hunt The Visit Heather Shows up in "The Visit" in the arena about to fight Drew, The daughter of Aphrodite. Heather won. The fight was easy for her. Mainly because she had to deal with Drew before a million times. Grayson congratulated her with a hug after she won. She went to take Drew to Solace Will Solace for him to take care of her. Grayson The Aftermath: The Tales of the Demikids The Truth: Ivy Hunt Hofferson Personality Fatal Flaw Appearance Abilities and Tools Relationships Love Interests Mason Blake Clark= Mason and Heather's relationship begins when they are kids. They both understood each other so well and has so much in common that they felt like they belonged together. Seems like the "Opposites attract" phrase was wrong right? Well, you'd be right. When Heather randomly disappeared and never came to school anymore, Mason was devastated and worried. He panicked every second wondering what had happened to her. Everyone else wasn't worried when she didn't come to school for the first few days. They all assumed she was sick. Until it was a month. Everyone panicked. Maybe she had enough of everything and decided to end it, some thought. Maybe she moved schools, others thought. Maybe she's on Vacation. Or maybe, she's just sick. Mason wasn't sure about those. She wouldn't end it. She hates Vacation. She can't get sick easily. She wouldn't leave schools because of Mason. Nobody could determine what happened to The girl who was hated by everyone in the entire school. Everyone was thinking that maybe they were too hard on her. While Mason was there knowing that they were. It was obvious. She was a mystery that nobody, not even the teachers, could solve. But maybe Mason could solve this hard and riddled confusing puzzle nobody could solve. In The Titan's Return, He reunites with his old friend on Heather's younger brother, Harper's, 18th Birthday. After everyone but Heather got cake, Mason asked to have a little chat with her. Of course, her brother got suspicious so he listened in. He had trouble speaking to her. But, she immediately knew what he was trying to say as it really was obvious but just needed some time to think. Then she answered with a sure. They went back into the house and were received an awkward silence. Until Harper used the suggestion of jokes. Heather's Aunt, Vicky made the first joke. It was a weird birthday as Harper and Ava who both like each other made it awkward. They are still together until the third book, The Underworld. Mason believes that Heather didn't really love him and chose the daughter of Aphrodite and Heather's bully at camp, Drew Tanaka. At this time, she is in a group who was originally called the Leauge of Shadows or T.L.S. After they got her, She beat up Mason because she knew what he did by just seeing him. She broke up with Mason and he still tried to take her back but she never accepted. In the last book, Champions, Mason dies by a friend Amelia and Heather made in their League, Beatrice. She was a skilled mortal. Heather had told her hat mason had done and she got angry. So, when Mason was alone, or with Drew, she killed him. Later, they find out who killed Mason. At first, Beatrice thought Heather would be mad at her but then was surprised when Heather thanked her. |-|Alexander Anderson= Alexander Anderson is Heather's second childhood crush. |-|Grayson Moon Hunt= Heather: "I love you." Grayson: "I love you too." When Heather first meets Grayson, it was in "The Underworld." She was running away from the police once again and she immediately loved him when she saw him. She didn't know what the feelings were at first, but when she did, she didn't know why she even liked him. Time went on, she'd do anything for him. She became a yandere but, he gave them a chance first, if they backed down, they'd live, if they didn't, death would be delivered to them. The only person who knew was Heather's best and understanding friend, Amelia. In Champions, Heather has to choose who dies between two loved ones, her sister, Heaven, and her love interest, Grayson. It was hard for her to choose because she loved them both so dearly. But, time was ticking. Kronos was getting impatient. He decided to kill one of them, that one was Grayson. She yelled to stop and he did. She stalled. Heaven wanted this suffering for her sister to end. So, Heaven told Kronos to kill her. He did. After Heaven's death, Heather was in mourning. She wanted to join her sister and end the suffering she was going through. She couldn't deal with losing another. If she did, she'd lose it and go on a spree and she knew. So she tried ending it, but Grayson kept saving her. He was with her along the way. Heather fell in love with him more. She didn't even let her love for Grayson get in the way. Though, it got harder each second she was with him. She tried to escape from him but he never kept his eyes off of her. He made sure she never left his sight or from him. Grayson's job was hard, but he tried making it easier for himself. He decided by Heather in her bed to make sure she doesn't leave. Heather was nervous about the idea but went along with it anyway. She didn't even train because she couldn't with Grayson watching over her, It didn't help with her mourning, and she would have an urge to die. She can't fight that urge of suicide. Only two things went good for Heather, Mason's death and earning Grayson as her own in the end. At the end of Champions, Heather once again sings by force as a celebration for defeating Kronos. After that, they throw fireworks. Heather was getting cold even with that black sweater of hers and the million of undershirts she wears. Grayson noticed and told her to take off her sweater. He took off his and they used them like a blanket and their body heat kept them warm. Then by accident, Heather told Grayson she loved him. She panicked on the inside about what she just said. But, Grayson had to admit that Heather was pretty cool and that he had a bit of love for her. He told her that he loved her too. She calmed down and no longer had to worry about Grayson with another girl. It was like all of that worrying was never even there. And that is where they become a couple. Friends Grover Underwood= Friends Grover was the first satyr and person she met on her journey to Camp Half-Blood. Grover was disguised as a teenage boy who looked as if he was 19 years old. Grover had to call someone. That, someone, was Chiron. After the call, he asked where they were going and said to camp. Grover decided to help them since he is a satyr after all. He paid for their taxi rides. Heather did get suspicious of Grover. A day before their arrival at Camp Half-Blood, she questioned Grover and made him nervous. The nervousness caused Grover to reveal who he really was; A Satyr. Heather was fine with who he was. She was fine with Grover because she already had fought her school bully, a gorgon. And with Chiron giving her that incinerating sword. She had already dealt with her abusive step-dad in Mexico so she pretty much would believe anything out of the ordinary by now. He calmed down after that because he was glad to know that she accepted him. Grover was the first, Out of the ordinary, friend she had. |-|Annabeth Chase= After a year of hell at Camp, Annabeth came to camp. Although Annabeth didn't notice Heather and her reputation for a few days, they still became friends. Annabeth could understand what it's like being hated and thought as a "Monster," since her step-mom hates her and believes that Annabeth is a monster because she's a demigod. Annabeth never met Heather's brother Until The Titan's Return because she hid Harper to have him not be hated like she was. Heather over the years, wasn't hated as much as before because everyone got used to her and because she was friends with Annabeth. However, that was part but not the reason Heather stayed friends with her. She stayed friends with Annabeth to yes, not be hated as much as before but, she didn't intend to use her in any way. Heather did appreciate the fact that Annabeth accepted her. Annabeth was only around for about 5 years with Heather until Percy came along and they went on their adventures to save the world. Heather did understand though. |-|Percy Jackson= Percy met Heather when He came to camp. Heather was introduced to Percy By Annabeth. He too never met Heather's brother until the Titan's Return. In the Titan's Return, Heather Loses her memory. Thought this wasn't mentioned or stated in the series, Percy panicked about her during that time because he has lost his memory too, and just like Annabeth in Rick Riordan's "The Lost Hero" and "The Son of Neptune," He searched and waited until she came back. Heather, along with Ryan and Amelia, save Percy from the hands of Nico who stole him away. Percy was the first one Heather remembered. She liked Percy's story better than anyone and was more familiar with his story since he is the narrator of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" made by Rick Riordan. |-|Amelia Paige Hyland= Heather first met Heather at Camp Half-blood. Chiron ordered her to Help Amelia get to know camp. Both Heather and Amelia didn't like this Idea. Heather was friends with Annabeth but Heather still didn't like the Athena cabin since almost everyone there didn't like her. Amelia walked in during Heather's training and asked to join. Soon, their training turned into a duel between the two. Amelia was surprised. No one had beaten her before she came to camp. None of the Saviors had beaten her. After that, they didn't become friends or best friends. They only became known to each other. Annabeth introduced Amelia to Heather. Annabeth insisted that they hung out since Annabeth would be very busy with Percy with all the quests, wars, and dealing with Kronos, the titan lord of time, for a while. Heather listened to Annabeth since She was smarter than Heather and knew more. Amelia listened to Annabeth because she had more experience. They hung out and trained together in their free time. Heather mostly trained and sometimes practiced her Greek, Roman, and other languages. They grew a friendship. Whenever someone started picking on Heather,(Which is a bad mistake in my book) Amelia would amuse Heather by scaring them off or sometimes killing them. Heather said she didn't need help but Amelia insisted to help her with what she called, "Idiot camper." heather would tell her every secret. She'd have secrets that she'd keep for a long time but eventually told her them all. They had each other's back. Whatever situation one of them was in, the other would take the burden on her shoulders too. No matter the consequences. Especially Heather. She made sure no one got hurt or died even if they were enemies. The only enemies she'd let die was Kronos, Gaea, or any big Enemy that tried to kill the Gods and her camp. |-|Ryan Parker Le=Third tab content goes here. Ryan Parker Le is a son of Poseidon. He was introduced to Heather at the Dining pavilion. |-|Hazel Levesque=Third tab content goes here. |-|Reyna Ramirez-Allerano=Third tab content goes here. |-|Nico Di Angelo=Third tab content goes here. |-|Jason Grace=Third tab content goes here. |-|Frank=Third tab content goes here. |-|Jennifer=Third tab content goes here. |-|Lucius=Second tab content goes here. |-|Kitty=Third tab content goes here. |-|Alex Begone=Second tab content goes here. |-|Piper Mclean=Third tab content goes here. |-|Leo Valdez=Second tab content goes here. |-|Thalia Grace=Third tab content goes here. |-|Clarisse La Rue=Second tab content goes here. |-|Chiron=Third tab content goes here. Companions Despair=First tab sample text. Family Hannah Dellora Hofferson=First tab sample text. |-|Hades=Second tab content goes here. |-|John Wesley=Third tab content goes here. |-|Persephone=Third tab content goes here. |-|Harper Dean Hofferson=Third tab content goes here. |-|Rose Hofferson=Third tab content goes here. |-|Robin Hofferson=Third tab content goes here. |-|Heaven Coraline Hofferson=Third tab content goes here. Rivals Reyna Ramirez-Allerano=First tab sample text. |-|Nico Di Angelo=Second tab content goes here. |-|Brittney Lemons=Third tab content goes here. |-|Elementary= |-|Campers= |-|Alexander Anderson= |-|Mason Blake Clark= |-|Drew Tanaka= |-|John Wesley= Gods Persepone=First tab sample text. |-|Posiedon=Second tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here.|-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. |-|Artemis=Third tab content goes here. Enemies Kronos=First tab sample text. |-|Elijah Matthews=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here.